Me quedare aquí contigo
by Grandma's blue eyed angel
Summary: ONESHOT. Que paso al final cuando Syrena sumerge a Philip en la laguna? AQUI LA RESPUESTA "Cuando llegamos a la orilla, su respiración era tan agitada como los fuertes vientos de alta mar, pero aun así sonreía, me sonreía" HabladoPorSyrena-SUMMARY ADENTRO


"Me quedare aquí contigo"

(Un fanfic de _Grandma's blue eyed angel_.)

Disclaimer: Toda la serie de peliculas de _"Pirates of the caribbean"_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _"Walt Disney Pictures"_, ni Philip, ni Syrena me pertenecen _(T_T)_ La historia y la trama de este fic es totalmente MIA, si existe alguna otra parecida o igual, es una total y absoluta coincidencia!

Summary: ONE-SHOT. Que paso al final, cuando Syrena sumerge a Philip en aquella laguna? AQUI LA RESPUESTA! _"Cuando llegamos a la orilla, su respiración era tan agitada como los fuertes vientos de alta mar, pero aun así sonreía, me sonreía... Su herida se curaba ante mi tacto... Philip poso su mano en mi rostro y me miro con ternura y admiración..."_

Esta historia es un One shot "Historia de un solo capitulo." (No contiene vulgaridades ni escenas para mayores de 18 años.) _Bla, bla, bla..._

* * *

><p><em>Hablado por Syrena.<em>

Estaba totalmente segura de lo que pasaría, si llevase a Philip con mis hermanas... Ellas me dirían que era prohibido y lo devorarían hasta los huesos incluso ante mis ojos -la sola imagen hiso que mis escamas se erizaran- Por esa razón nos habíamos hundido en las profundidades de aquella laguna, para poder salir de esa jungla que me traía horribles recuerdos, ver los cadáveres amarrados de mis hermanas y darme cuenta que ese sería mi destino... Pero no, Philip me salvo, el era diferente, podía verlo en sus ojos tan compasivos, lo había descubierto en el primer momento en que le vi. El muy bien pudo haberme aniquilado con su espada aquella noche en la bahía de cabo blanco. Pero no... Y cuando casi moría asfixiada en aquella jaula de cristal el me salvo... El es diferente.

Ahora solo entiendo más y más que él me ama, lo vi en sus ojos otra vez, cuando sus brazos se aferraron sin temor a mí cintura y nos hundíamos en las profundidades para desembocar en el mar. Nunca creí que me enamoraría de algún humano, aquello no estaba en mis posibilidades, pero sucedió en este corto tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla, su respiración era tan agitada como los fuertes vientos de alta mar, pero aun así sonreía, me sonreía. Al desligarme del mar mi cuerpo de ninfa se transformo en un cuerpo humano, no me importo quedar al descubierto frente a sus ojos –además algo en mi interior me decía que él no era como aquellos marines que observaban mi cuerpo con hambre- Me fije que sus ojos empezaron a opacarse, me arrastre en la arena para quedar más cerca de el, su piel también empalidecía a causa de la herida en su costado... Entonces llore, vi pasar por mi mente que pasaría si el muriese, si él me faltase... Cuando aquellas lagrimas resbalaron desde el nacimiento de mis ojos hasta recorrer mis mejillas, pase mi mano por mi rostro y las capture, me apresure a pasarlas por su herida recordando las palabras que una vez fueron dichas delante de mis hermanas y yo: _"...Porque solo una lagrima de sirena bastara..."_ Observe como su herida se curaba ante mi tacto y fue mi turno de sonreír, mire su rostro angelical y me devolvió la mirada ahora con sus ojos abiertos y lucidos, se arrastro hasta quedar más cerca de mi mientras mis ojos seguían llorosos por saber que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Ahora él y yo podríamos estar juntos.

Philip poso su mano en mi rostro y me miro con ternura y admiración.

-Aun no has pedido tu deseo... –Susurre, sintiendo su tacto cálido.

-Perdóname. –Dijo mientras su mano seguía en mi rostro.

-Eso es algo que ya tienes. –Dije.

-Entonces, quédate conmigo. Por favor... –Me dijo intensamente mientras tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado, me quedare aquí contigo. –Le objete uniendo nuestras frentes... Luego sus labios se encontraron con los míos por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>Aqui yo otra vez!... Pues al terminar de ver la pelicula de los piratas del caribe, me quede como <em>obsesionada<em> con Philip y Syrena, entre a fanfiction esperando encontrar algun fic sobre ellos 2 pero solo encontre uno, que esta bien chulo!, les dejare el link(*) mas abajo... Pero aun asi mi sed no fue sasiada, encontre muchisimos en ingles y me puse a leer unos cuantos, entonces me dije: _"Creo que debo subir el que ya tengo escrito, para que almenos allan 2 fics de ellos en espanol..."_ y _Taraaaaaaaaaa!_

**DEJAME UN COMENTARIO, NO TE CUESTA NADITA. GRACIAS X LEER!**

**_Por si no lo sabes: Aunque no tengas un profile en esta web puedes dejar un comentario anónimo (yo los acepto!)_**

**_(*)Link: http:/www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/7018407/1/Bahia_de_Cabo_Blanco_**

**_SYRENA Y PHILIP 4EVER! XD_**


End file.
